


A way to win this game

by Sarcastic Goddess (nude_that_rude)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, plz don't blame me for the lame, sterek, this is a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nude_that_rude/pseuds/Sarcastic%20Goddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek thinks that the best way to get Stiles is through pickup lines, so he started hitting on the boy — the results are way better than what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A way to win this game

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a porn without plot, but one that has little plot (?)  
> I doesn't matter, it has sex scenes. Uh, this fanfic is a gift to my friend for our friendship-anniversary (yay) who ships Sterek  
> So, Erica, I hope is not as shitty as I think

Ever since Stiles helped him with his dreams about Kate, Derek couldn’t help being attracted to the skinny-weird-looking boy and his charm. Not only he got attracted to his appearance, he also wanted to spend more and more time with him. Doubtless, at some point, Stiles noticed Derek’s glazes and hints, and stopped being the open and funny guy most of the times Derek was near. So Derek tried talking with him in a slightly uncomfortable talk of how he felt and etc — which didn’t work out as he imagined, since he gave up in the beginning of his first sentence.

So, he decided he’d try another method, but he was equally getting frustrated. Plus, he wasn’t getting anywhere with Stiles running away from him like that. Scott had told him it would be hard to get the boy’s attention, but it wasn’t as difficult as Derek had planned: the few times he’d tried to hit on Stiles had gone absurdly wrong. In the first attempt, about two weeks before, in the mall he asked with his flirt smile if the seat next to him was available and got the answer “It is, and if you seat, this one will be too though” so he backed off.

When he did his second try, they were both dancing at the same club and Derek saw a chance. He walked to him and, with a better catchphrase, said “We’re going to my place or yours?”, thinking Stiles just couldn’t have a response. Instead of a flirty answer, what he actually got was “Both, you go to yours and I go to mine”. So damn frustrated. After that, he actually tried saying something, but he felt like being slapped even harder and, again, backed off. 

There were two more other attempts in that week, but they weren’t successful either. When Derek was losing his faith, he got another idea — actually, Isaac got him an idea, but he was the one using it after all —, he’d got all the best hit-on lines he had and would throw them on Stiles when they were at Scott’s house for the party. Everything should work if he followed that plan, or at least he could get a good laugh after saying all the crap he’s planning to.

At Scott’s, he got a beer, sat at the couch and looked over for Stiles. The party was actually rocking, with the booze being shared among the teenagers, dancing together, and the loud sounds coming from the speakers being in an electronic rhythm. No sign of the clown boy. Drinking, he let time pass by and there was a new bottle in his hand. Still no sign of Stiles. So, when Derek saw the time to give up, he decided to abandon the beer and walk around the house instead of being with the loud music from the living room.

When he got to the kitchen, he saw Stiles sitting by the table with some reddish drink in front of him and no one to interrupt his plans. It has a hell of opportunity, so he sat in front of Stiles and said “Hey”. Awkward beginning. Plus, the other boy was ignoring him. Planning to catch his attention, Derek said “Are you looking for good company?”.

Stiles glanced to him and said with the most annoyed voice he could sound “Yeah, but you sitting there is making it hard for good company to come over here.”

This answer was just about to crash Derek’s hopes, when he saw Stiles’s eyes lighten up and his little smirk appear, and he knew the boy was ready to keep the game going on. He stood up, went to the boy’s side and bent over to whisper on the other’s ear with the most serious voice he had “Do you want to take something with me? Let’s try bath.”

As Stiles’s smile grew. “Or you could take one by yourself and live me here.”

“But there’s no fun in that.”

“The only fun I can see is in your _fun_ eral.”

Derek sighted, looked at Stiles and said “So you know what I’m trying to do, right?”

“Right, let’s play” Stiles said, licking his lips. 

Derek saw an opportunity and just said as fast as he could “Hey, your mouth is always wet like that or you’re asking for a kiss?”

“I don’t know, but tell me, are you really drooling or am I seeing things?” Stiles said with his best smile. Damn.

“Fuck me if I’m wrong, but don’t you want to kiss me?”

Stiles couldn’t do nothing but laugh, so he nodded, stood up and, leaving his drink, lead to the outside of the house. Derek wasn’t sure if he should or shouldn't give up, until he saw the boy looking back, signalizing to follow him. Stiles went over the crowd and got out of the house with Derek behind him, heading off to the fence at the equally noisy backyard. As he leaned against it, Derek did the same next to him.

He took a time to think and said “If I was the last man on Earth, would you give me chance?”

“No.” Stiles said, glimpsing at the floor, getting a little embarrassed since he doesn’t know whether Derek has or hasn’t the knowledge of his feelings for him. If it weren’t dark, Derek couldn't risk saying that maybe Stiles was blushing. 

“ ‘Kay… If sex killed, would you want to die happy with me?” it sounded greasy and made Stiles look at him, laughing hard at his attempt.

“Man, you gotta work harder than this.”

Derek smiled. That was the most beautiful smile, the one that give him a sexy look. “I wanna give everything I have for you”

“Oh, that’s cute but I don’t accept alms” Stiles gave a little laugh. “C’mon, Derek, you can do better than that.” 

Derek sighted and looked into the other’s eyes while whispering “Do you believe in love at first sight or should I pass by again?”

After the words came out of his mouth, he regretted them. And the reaction he was expecting surely wasn’t Stiles cracking up and having to hold tight the fence to not fall, laughing as loud as he could. Laughing about his lack of charm in this one, Derek couldn't just gave up now. Still embarrassed, he needed to say “Okay, stop laughing” to make himself and Stiles stop. As he touched the Stiles’s shoulder he mumbled “Let me try once more”. 

They both calmed down, that was his last try. Derek was looking to Stiles’s smile draw in his mouth as if it was his most important goal at the night and blurted out: 

“If you guess what I’m thinking on, you get a kiss.”

“It doesn’t matter what I say, you’ll tell me I’m right” Stiles replied and Derek gave him a little nod and glimpsed down. “So what, you’re planning to kiss me or not?” 

“If you let me to, yeah”

Derek put a hand on Stiles’s hips and pulled the boy in his direction, making their lips meet in the middle of the way. Immediately, the shy kiss turned into a french kiss, with their lips partnered and their tongues moving playfully inside each other’s mouths. In spite of the hot kiss, Derek’s hands were patiently drifting through Stiles’s back and hips, maintaining the constant grip, so that they weren’t apart.

Stiles, however, couldn't keep up his hands still, moving them from Derek’s hair to the man’s shoulders and back again. The kiss was vicious, nevertheless they also needed air to breath. Just as they finish the kiss, another one started right after, keeping that way for quite a time.

If one of them saw Lydia camera’s flash, they didn’t care. In fact, the only thing in the world that mattered was this kiss that lead both of them in to the other’s embrace. They kept on kissing while their hands began to lose the initial patience and care. Stiles was pressed by the fence while tried to find a way of touch more of Derek. So, both of them had boners without even having a clue, and Derek put his knee in the middle of Stiles’s crouch, teasing the boy.

_The way Stiles moaned should be prohibited_ , Derek thought as stopped kissing the boy’s mouth to kiss his neck. It had never been like this, so intense so hot with anyone in his life. And as they finally decide to split apart, their eyes met and neither wanted to let go off the other. Derek whispered to Stiles’s ear “Do you wanna find a room or should we stay here?”

He didn't say anything, holding Derek’s hand and leading their way fast, so that they could avoid some curious looks towards them. Finding a way through the teenagers, Stiles quickly got to the stairs, making his grip tighter against Derek’s hand.

During the not-so-long way to an available room, Stiles begin to think of all the things that worried him: Derek could notice the sweat in his hand, or maybe he was with bad breath, or this could be just a joke, or they could actually be liking each other and everything could be great ‘till the moment when they get to the bedroom — he could freeze, or just wouldn’t be able to maintain this hard-on; and he continued more nervous than if he was with one of his exes. 

When they got into the room, Derek pressed him against the door and he thought this worries were the silliest things ever. 

The way Derek wanted to keep the contact as much as possible, the way it made him beg for more, the way their bodies just fit together, the way those kisses were violent in a sensual and sexual way; it was so right, that it all could make him believe this was a dream, if it weren’t for the tiny part of his mind telling him to stop and slow down. Just blind with lust, he let it go and shut that part of the brain.

Derek must’ve fallen asleep, because having Stiles pressed against the door was unbelievable. He decided to put his hands under Stiles’s shirt and realised his skin soft. Moving his hands up, he felt Stiles gasp and interrupt the on-going kiss. 

He found one nipple with his right hand and started playing with it. Again, the moans were this wonderful sound coming from Stiles’s mouth and Derek didn’t want them to ever stop.

There was no time for romance, so he took his jacket and shirt, taking Stiles’s shirt in the same hurry. He could see the boy’s shyness, so grabbed him by the hips and they started kissing again. Stiles was uneasy, but quickly drifted into the kiss and kept touching Derek’s body, all that muscle behind the shirt. 

His not-so-strong grasp in Derek’s biceps made him look like a silly stupid virgin, so he decided to move his hands to Derek’s trousers, trying to take the belt off — which he never felt more incapable off in his life. When he got to take the belt, Derek left a hickey on his neck with so much ferocity, it made Stiles’s legs shake.

“Keep moaning, Stiles” Derek whispered in his ear. That low tone made him more aroused then he should, with a tingle going on all over his body.

In a very clumsy way, due to the fact that Derek couldn't let go of his nipples as made him tremble at every touch, he got to unzip Derek’s trousers and pushed them down. Derek stopped what he as doing, stepped out of his pants and took his shoes of, showing almost every part of his tan body.

Stiles looked at all together, his upper body, his abs, his strong arms and his legs, and felt his pants tighten more and more, revealing the teenage wish for that hot body on top of him.

Derek pushed Stiles, that had been only watching the guy’s moves, hypnotised, onto the bed and stood between his legs. Derek leaned down, kissing as much as he could of the soft skin, leaving a trail of pleasure trough Stiles’s abs and torso, until he hot to the one of the nipples.

It was just the right sensation, the hot body above Stiles’s touched him with pleasure and lust. The only problem was his erection not getting free in those tight pants.

As if Derek thought the same, with his unoccupied hands moving up, he tried taking Stiles’s pants off, with the boy’s underwear all at once. When he made it, Stiles’s cock was exposed and the boy blushed.

“You’re embarrassed, aren’t you?” Derek said with a half-smile, and then bit his lips.

Of all that Derek could say, this was what could make him blush even harder. He though Derek’d mocking him or something, but couldn’t continue overthinking until he heard the whisper in that breathy deep voice “It’s not fair if I’m still not naked, right?”

“… Right.”

Derek had a smirk at his face while taking the last piece of clothe off his body. He was totally comfortable with his body, letting Stiles see it all that he’s got. Oh, and Stiles saw his stiff member and really started getting nervous. He was going through it.

Having the chance, Derek stood up and got his wallet at the pocket of his jacket. Stiles couldn’t be more fidgety at that moment, thinking Derek’d just leave him there, embarrassed. Until he realised that Derek was looking for a condom.

He has making his mind in whether keep his legs shut or open, if he should look at Derek or anywhere else, if he rather sit or just be there, laid down. _Look at him. Be still. Don’t look silly;_  he thought as Derek walked towards him.

Derek approached Stiles, sitting at his side, leaning to kiss the boy. Stiles was uneasy, although started relaxing as he felt the touch on his hips becoming a grasp, and the warmth of the stronger guy being pressed by his body.

When he felt Derek’s hand making a way to his penis, touching the skin and teasing him, he gasped, being able only to concentrate on the feel that slow hand provoked, streaming among his groin.

“Tell me what you want, Stiles”

“D-derek…” he made effort to say “J-just fuck me”.   _Just fuck me until I stop begging, fuck me ‘till I lose my mind. Jesus fucking Christ just fuck the holy spirit out of my body;_ but he couldn’t say any of that. He could not say how much he desired to maybe ride Derek or maybe submit himself for complete.

He suddenly couldn’t think, couldn’t speak and couldn’t go back, because Derek’s grasp tightened and he moved Stiles’s hips: he was able to be fully leaned down to kiss Stiles and also had total control of him, while holding his low-back with one hand and preparing to get the boy’s erection with the other.

Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek’s body and felt Derek’s hands in his member, moving up and down. It surely was better than masturbation, the pleasure came much more easily, and the sensation of not doing this by yourself was a better change.

As he did this, Derek got to Stiles’s ear and whispered “If you want to go further, I need you to relax, okay?” and only got a nod from response.

Derek raised to fingers and asked to Stiles to wet them with saliva, because he wasn’t caring any kind of lube with him. Derek teased him, circling the area he’d penetrate. Stiles relaxed as he felt him trying to enter. And Stiles was invaded by a finger while Derek still did a hand job. Obviously that wasn’t a common scenery in his life. 

All he needed to tell himself was to relax. It didn’t hurt, but the discomfort of having something inside him was enough for his hole tried to shut. Derek slowed down the rhythm or his trusts on the hand job, and made them faster with his finger, like if he was really fucking him.

As he was invaded by the second finger, the one stretching and scissoring him, Stiles felt a wave of pleasure. Derek continued trusting in that spot, where he felt the most unbelievable pleasure he’s ever felt. It was like his hole body was trying to collapse in a good way — in a wonderful way! — and he couldn’t stop moaning and mumbling random sentences as the pleasure filled his body.

Derek pulled his fingers off and stopped his trusts, letting Stiles feel empty for a moment. With one hand, he got the condom, opening with his teeth, and with the other, he caressed Stiles’s leg. He wrapped the condom around his cock and looked down to Stiles.

“Ready?” Derek kissed his temple, putting his hand around Stiles’s face.

As he was almost putting it in, Stiles said “Yeah. Like ready, set, go, pilot” and laugh. Both his and Derek’s little laughs were shortly kept in their throats by the great sensation of entering fully in Stiles’s body.

And he almost lost it. Having something thick inside himself, Stiles did his best to relax and stay calm until he’s used to. Few moments later, he unconsciously started moving his hips forward and Derek took that as a hint for start trusting.

He was slow, sliding with some difficult, yet, making sure he wasn’t hurting Stiles at any way. Stiles started sobbing in pleasure whenever Derek got near his prostate, groaning and pushing himself into Derek. His hands were pulling Derek down at his back and shoulders, because he needed to hold onto something, for not losing all at once his sanity. He needed an anchor.

Derek’s trusts became harder and faster as he mumbled possessive sentences as such “ _You are mine_ ”, “ _I’m the only who can have you_ ” and “ _No one is ever touching you besides me_ ”, which made Stiles felt very aroused and special. Every time he said Derek’s name, he whimpered as an answer, trusting more and more.

Stiles noticed he was getting near the orgasm: the tight feeling being built-in his stomach, his sobs for more and more trusts, his hole body preparing for the shock after all that, and his cries getting louder and louder.

Derek hit that spot again and Stiles screamed. The feeling was sensational. The trusts continued at his prostate and he couldn’t think anymore,

He couldn’t think or even say coherent things. Derek. He was everywhere. Derek, Derek, Derek. Derek was the god giving him all this glee and all this thrill going on and over his body. 

He almost couldn't warn Derek he was almost coming, since he spoke with very difficulty while being impaled so hard due to the fact that he was able only to moan and scream every second the pleasure thrilled his body all over again. 

Derek was almost coming too, releasing his beast side, and doing Stiles with the most strength and velocity he could without hurting his lover. Lover. The word was sweet and tasty near all the thoughts about Stiles. Derek embraced the sensation of loving someone.

And so did Stiles.

The orgasm hit Stiles first like a kind of out-of-body experience. He screamed. Derek. Then, his mind was numb, he couldn’t feel his feet anymore and all left him immediately. What it felt was some magic or celestial glee, all his muscles seamed to contract and relax in just a moment, nothing more and nothing less, and he forgot everything for a second. It was as if he could feel the most awake and happy person in the world for a glimpse of time. And he came back.

Derek was still trusting against him, there was still that pleasure, but now he felt tired. And happy. But most of all, tired.

And Derek collapsed in a similar way, letting all the weight go from him, his muscles still working, but his mind numb. He could feel Stiles below him, and didn’t think twice to scream his name. All he sense was Stiles’s fragrance all over the room. In some kind of deal, for that pleasure the beast inside him calmed down.

And they were both wrecked.

Derek got out of Stiles and laid by his side. As they were gasping for air, all was silence. Actually, much silence. Not even the electronic beat was playing anymore as background. Stiles noticed that faster than Derek, saying “Do you think they heard us?”

“I think so” as he wanted to say  _I hope so._  “Forget that and sleep, Stiles” Derek now passed an arm around his waist, pushing him closer.

At first, Stiles was surprised, but as soon as Derek gave him a kiss in the back of the neck and whispered “Good night”, he couldn’t do anything less than answer and fall asleep in the warmth beside him. 

Whatever they had to deal, he’d leave to the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy and have a happy day <3


End file.
